


It Was Always YOU ~ Steferine ( TVD )

by Nekomatan



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomatan/pseuds/Nekomatan
Summary: ( Borderline Lemon ) Steferine ~ The Vampire Diaries <3  ( 5x09 based )I never realized everything we had was real.----Based upon the fab therapy in 5x09 but with a little twist... May be inappropriate for some readers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
> Hey! Just a quickie! This is my first fanfiction which i wrote over a year ago. I don't really watch TVD that much anymore, but i enjoyed writing this, and it would be a shame to go to waste. I based it upon the 5x09 scene, the really steat gripping one with Stefan and Katherine trapped in that safe... It's just fluff, no sexually explicit scenes, but it's full of emotion. Enjoy! 
> 
> -Nekomatan <3  
> \---

The pain hasn't gone, or at the least got better. Caroline thinks it is a good idea to put me back in the goddamn safe, but right now I am willing to try anything to get out of this hell.

A short while later, I find myself confined space of the safe from hell, where I spent the entire of last summer drowning repeatedly, while thinking of Elena shacking up with my brother… The horror!The feeling of drowning and horrific death is upon me again. Like a torrent of water after a heavy storm. This is pure hell. I am becoming tempted to scream to be let out, when all of a sudden I hear the door swing open. A familiar pattern of footsteps echo down the hall. Katherine? I slurred, my head spinning as I drift off into unconsciousness. awaken a short while later after vivid flashbacks that chilled me to the bone, and my eyelids snap open. I'm in a cold sweat, with a warm and delicate body pressed against my side. My chest grows tighter, raw with emotion and anxiety. Her scent hits me. Just the way it used to, like on those nights when she seduced me, used me and lead me to a life of immortality…

Get away from me! My voice scrapes painfully against my throat. My skin is tingling as she runs her soft fingers in gentle circles on my palm. My sight is unusually blurry but as far as I can see, Katherine’s head of curls is hanging over me, tickling my face. What the hell?! I yelp angrily. She smirks at my reaction. She finds this hilarious! While you were unconscious, I got an idea and Blondie out there made me put it into action. She sighs, sounding bored but lavishing in the delight of being this close to me. The sexual tension was so thick, you couldn’t have cut it with a knife.

The pain and fear returns, as well as the feeling of drowning. Deja Vu at its worst. I'm choking on water, calling out for Elena. Elena… I snap back to reality and let out a blood curdling scream that slices my throat, rapier like. She snakes her arms around me. She's making me dizzy. Oh and by god, she knows it too.She's snuggling close to me, enjoying every second of this. Shush she whispers, her tone soothing but foreign. I liked it was sexy… I dragged myself back to reality. I was cursing myself for getting so distracted. I was shaking as the pain was returning once more. She caresses my face in her soft hands. You need to think of a different pain. Think of the time Elena ditched you for Damon. I grit my teeth. Oh come on! Everyone knows it hurt you. She slowly moves closer to me until our faces were merely centimeters apart. I grew hungry at this delicate human girl lying so close to me. I softly lick her neck, my fangs slicing my lip. Your so hot when you're hungry, whispers in my ear. Her tone soon shifts to playful authority. But, are you going to feed on me or let me live? I'll.. Kill you. She chuckles teasingly, crawling her hand up my chest like a spider. I felt my pain lift. It's gone. Everything I felt was for her. It was if it wasn't gravity holding me to the earth, it was my beloved girl. Katerina Petrova. The hot as hell Bulgarian girl i'd fallen for in 1864… I realized that everything I'd ever felt for her was real... I had a sudden urge to take her in my arms. So I did. She seemed at ease, as if she’d been waiting a very long time for this. I'm glad you're all better now she whispers, softly kissing my neck. She sucks on the spot halfway between my collarbone and jaw just over my Carotid, where she bit me, in what seemed a million years ago. She was slowly driving me crazy. There was a war going on inside me whether I should kiss every square inch of her body, or drain every drop blood from her veins. The question was, what did I want more? I'd just placed a gentle kiss on her sweet, delicate lips when the safe lid flies open. Leaving us entwined for the world to see.

Ugh. Caroline raises a disgusted eyebrow. I didn't known you two were close. I just thought it included a bunch of compulsion, and drunken sex… I was tempted to snap her pretty little head off her neck. If I wasn't human, I'd rip your heart out, cut it into little pieces and feed it to the werewolves. Once a bitch, always a bitch. You too, Caroline Forbes. 

What's it like? What? Getting frisky with that original hybrid. Klaus? Caroline's face reddens with rage. Ladies please… Caroline takes a deep breath. Let's try that again shall we? 

How did it go? I smile and give her a friendly hug. Yay! I knew you could do it! She buries her head in my shoulder. Katherine casts a gaze of jealously and hatred at Caroline. I stared at her, realizing her beauty, wishing that dress could be a little tighter… I took in every inch of her eternal radiating beauty. She stared back. Our eyes locked, like one of those movie moments everyone rewinds. Her face spreads into a golden smirk. I stare fixated at her silhouette disappearing down the hallway, gesturing for me to follow her. Caroline notices this, and gives me a funny look. I'm going to go call Elena. She swiftly left the room, leaving my mind wandering.

I found my feet taking me to where she stood. I could smell her miles away. It was intoxicating. I spotted her standing by the fireplace, spinning a glass of whisky in her hand. I tried to speak, but my words got trapped in my throat. 

Took your time, she stated grinning at me. I edged closer cautiously until we stood together, basking like lizards in the warmth from the fire. Well I didn't think that would work… I sigh. I didn't anything would. Sometimes, I just don't have a clue what you do… If I am honest, I don't know either. If every cell in my body is screaming at me to do something, I do it. Like this for example. She runs her hand up my shirt. She edged closer until she was only centimeters away from my adrenaline fueled body. I can smell the pure desire oozing off your skin. I whisper in her ear, gently nibbling on her lobe. I felt as if every nerve in my body was a live wire, and as if my heart would explode out of my chest. God, I love you… I whisper, pulling her into a warm embrace. 

Her arm wraps itself around my waist. It was always you, Stefan Salvatore. She gives me an unreadable smile, and strides down the hall at her new but slow human gait. She gestures for me to follow her. We all know where she wanted me to go, but let's not think about that. No. Not yet…


End file.
